


Hamilton Headcanons

by T_Writing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Thomas Jefferson, Character Headcanon, Gay, Headcanon, Multi, Platonic Relationships, everyone is bi, sexual headcanons, ship headconon, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Writing/pseuds/T_Writing
Summary: Just a bunch of my headcanons for Hamilton and ships





	1. Chapter 1

If there's a ship or character that you want my headcanon of then give me a comment.

Go check out my other stuff if you want and my headcanons.


	2. Jeffmads (Thomas Jefferson x James Madison)

Thomas and James have been friends since they were really little.

They're always seen together.

Thomas is very flirty and loves to make James embaressed 

James is a year younger than Thomas but he skipped a grade, which made them both really happy.

They both proof read each other's work.

When James gets sick Thomas will bring him whatever he needs.

They will always comfort eachother about anything.

Thomas loves animals but won't get any pets that James is allergic to.

They both spend a lot of time at eachother's house, so they have rooms for eachother.

Thomas gets jealous pretty easily.

James loves to cuddel Thomas and to take his clothes (especially since they're really big on him)

Thomas is 6'4 and James is 5'3.

Thomas loves that James is feminine and pushes him to be as feminine as he wants to be.

Thomas is pretty sexual and brought James into it.

James loves it.

James is a total sub and Thomas is a total dom.

James is 100% bottom and Thomas is 100% top.

 

Sorry if this was kinda short, I just wanted to get some notes down.


	3. Hamliza (Alex x Eliza)

Alex meet Eliza at a dance.

Eliza always hugs Alex when she sees him.

She got really flustered when Alex kissed her for the first time.

Alex works really hard so Eliza goes to try to get him to take a break.

Eliza gets worried about Alex not thinking she's enough.

Alex lowkey flirts with Angelica when they have family dinners.

Eliza always rants to Angelica about ALex.

They got married rather quickly and Eliza got pregnant quickly after that.

Eliza loves being a stay at home mom.

When Alex is working really late Eliza will bring him some food and give him a goodnight kiss.

Eliza used to try to stay up with Alex but she's always end up falling alseep.

Alex went to church every week just to be with Eliza.

He doesn't mind church.

They both get really happy whenever Eliza gives birth/gets pregnant.

Alex is definitely a dom which Eliza loves.

Eliza will call Alex sir.

They stay together no matter what either of them do as they love eachother so much.


End file.
